


Exactly Like You

by commandershakarian



Series: The Wolf of Skyhold [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage, Parents, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Dragon Age</p>
<p>Pairing: Desya Lavellan/Samson</p>
<p>Prompt: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therickykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/gifts).



Samson didn’t believe in the Maker. Not really. He had been in the Chantry as a templar for years enough to know that even if the Maker was real, he didn’t give a shit about those who suffered for him. When Samson had become the Commander of the Inquisition, he hadn’t expected to find anything more than redemption.

Samson’s dark gaze sought the one person who made him more than just a man. The one person whom he cared for more than himself. Desya Lavellan walked a few feet ahead, his hand holding onto the shoulder of the wild girl they’d adopted. Uvir was so much like Samson in nature that Desya had his hands full with his little family.

With a wolfish grin, the former templar ran a hand through his shaggy mane before trotting to catch up to the two elves. The commander’s hair had begun to match his husband’s, turning from the lusterless brown it had been in his youth into a silver that could rival Desya’s. He had been unsure about the change, feeling it made him look too old for Desya’s company. The elf had hushed his worries with a kiss, amongst other things.

Taking his husband’s free hand in his, Samson listened to the words that were flowing from Uvir’s excited mouth. Something about Krem and flowers. Samson couldn’t help but to chuckle at the young girl’s crush. Krem was close to Desya in age, but it didn’t deter the ten year old.

“Vhenan, don’t encourage this.” Desya sighed, a smile playing on his lips despite his words. His emerald eyes were shining with a laughter he could barely suppress. “She is going to get her heart broken.”

“I’m positive it’s Krem who will be the one with the broken heart.” Samson replied, noting the frustrated expression crossing their daughter’s face. She was adorable when her nose scrunched up the way it did when she was angry.

“There will be no heart breaking, papa!” Uvir snapped, pulling her tiny hand from Desya’s much larger one. She crossed her arms and shot daggers at him. “You take that back!”

Raising his hands in surrender, Samson laughed again. “You’re right, of course, baby girl. Never mind your ignorant father.”

Huffing, the elven child hurried towards the stables where their horses were waiting. Samson shook his head and wrapped his arm around Desya’s shoulders, pulling the lithe man into his side.

“Whatever will we do with her, vhenan?”

With a growl, Samson pressed a kiss into Desya’s silver mane of hair. “She’s perfectly well-behaved, dove. I have no idea what you are implying.”

Desya rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d think so. She behaves exactly like you.”

“That’s a problem, is it? I didn’t hear you complaining about the way I behaved-”

Desya’s dark skin turned red. The old wolf was thrilled that he could still make his husband blush even after all of the years they’d been together. “Samson!”

Samson chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Come on, love. Let’s get Uvir before she gets herself into my trouble.”


End file.
